


Vánoční Johnlock výzva 2017

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenges, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Přehled témat, seznam autorů a odkazy na hotové povídky do Vánoční Johnlock výzvy 2017.





	Vánoční Johnlock výzva 2017

**Pravidla jsou následující:**

Všechny povídky by se měly odehrávat během vánočního času, Silvestra nebo Nového roku a zpracovat konkrétní téma z níže uvedeného seznamu.

Na napsání povídky je jeden týden - od neděle do neděle. Autor hotové povídky současně určí svého nástupce a vybere mu námět, na který má psát. Prvního učastníka a jeho téma vyberu já.

Pokud Vás na dané téma vážně nic nenapadne, můžete si vybrat něco jiného, ale to by opravdu měla být jen nouzovka.

 

**Aktuálně píše:** (týden 20.-27.1.) Tereza Vránová na téma č.9

 

**Hotové povídky:**

Hanetka -  [Sliby se mají plnit o Vánocích](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696105)

Mia Mam - [Orpingtonská koleda](https://johnlockpositive.wordpress.com/2017/11/16/orpingtonska-koleda/#more-2135)

Kratula - [War Is Over (If You Want It)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12814125)

venomPunk - [Honeymoon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12905025)

Merid24 - [Vánoční svetr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973695)

Alena Slaměná - [Vánoční experiment](https://www.wattpad.com/505887829-v%C3%A1no%C4%8Dn%C3%AD-experiment)

LilyElfgreen - [V hlavní roli žárlivost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13168347)

KayleeK - [Příběh psaný ve sněhových vločkách](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237260)

Anowlqueen - [Večeře](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13372668)

Lockedpain - autorka se omlouvá, ale musela z výzvy odstoupit, pokud se její situace zlepší, dokončí povídku mimo výzvu

Jemily_Hayley19 - [Domeček z perníku](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13503246)

Mimo výzvu:

Helsl - [Hovor z neznáma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555000)

Maartiinkaa - [Tenkrát o Vánocích](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12796167)

ElisabethTheThird - [Dvanáct dní Sherlocka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13082163/chapters/29927703)

 

**Přihlášení autoři:**

LilyElfgreen  <https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen>

Hanetka <https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka>

Jemily_Hayley19 <http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemily_Hayley19> \- ještě nepsala

Merid24 <http://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/works>

Mia Mam [johnlockpositive.wordpress.com](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fjohnlockpositive.wordpress.com%2F&h=ATOg8AzxcrULB7LiwEk3zyMSmqjpONDhyfFXet01MZOhM3mE0XfBN-I7YZGDC50HAy5lS34Un5tyQPs8SgPaexupI_xjPVPganu_LBI4pJh0J9YT5fKeJDTY3KivEn0m2cYV)

Alena Slaměná [https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlenaSlamn](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FAlenaSlamn&h=ATMFoc5MgccRg3SURov4wLbgJNBPCxiV6AqrdYlxV7lCibsVk1FIZxUhR7ylJ1fgfVkT9A_7IZHIHFx4GmhfRkVVEUaz0Uv7ejL9jz5AzNhDGAIgHAPC1mIqQZcmpiCS2fEO)

VenomPunk <http://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk>

Kratula <http://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula>

Lockedpain <http://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpain/works>

KayleeK (Kaylee J. Keaway) <http://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeK>

Tereza Vránová (publikační stránky doplní později) - ještě nepsala

Anowlqueen <http://archiveofourown.org/users/anowlqueen/pseuds/anowlqueen>

**Témata:**

1\. ~~Post S4. John pořád ještě bydlí sám s Rosie, Sherlock s paní Hudsonovou pomalu opravují Baker Street. Už mají hotovo, ale k tomu, aby to byl znovu opravdu domov, Sherlockovi pořád ještě něco chybí. Nebo spíš někdo. A Johnovi toho chybí spousta, například odvaha se pořádně omluvit. Všichni jejich přátelé to vidí, dokonce ani Mycroftovi se tahle situace nelíbí. Přicházejí Vánoce... udělá někdo z nich první krok? A kdo to bude?~~

2\. ~~John rád poslouchá vánoční koledy, ale Sherlock by si z nich nejradši vytrhal vlasy? A celkově propadl vánoční náladě a Sherlock to naopak bojkotuje.~~

3\. "Už týdny ležíš v nemocnici, a tak jsem přišel a zatímco jsi spal, ozdobil jsem tvůj pokoj."

4\. ~~"Ten náš domeček z perníku je važně...ubohý a smutný."~~

5\. ~~Vánoční svetr~~

6\. ~~Dárek - Krabice v krabici a další a další krabici...až nakonec v té poslední je něco významného.~~

7\. Tohle budou jejich první doopravdy společné vánoce a John zvažuje, že by Sherlockovi pod stomeček nadělil zásnubní prsten – jen neví, zda o to detektiv stojí, zda nepovažuje svatbu za zbytečnou, staromodní formalitu. Během předvánočního večírku na baker Street ale udělá Sherlock překvapivě něžnou dedukci o někom z přítomných a John najednou ví (nechám na autorovi, zda žádost o ruku bude nebo sám John nahlédne, že „kroužek“ ve svém svazku nepotřebují, časové zařazení libovoné, může být post-S4, por-Reichenbach bez Mary, …)

8\. ~~Post-Reichenbach. John je sám na Baker Street a zrovna je vánoční období, které ale letos poprvé John bojkotuje, první Vánoce bez Sherlocka. Jednou mu ale někdo zavolá, John to zvedne, ale na druhé straně se nikdo neozve. John ale instinktivně ví, že je to Sherlock. Jak to bude pokračovat, je na autorovi.~~

9\. Rozhodně bych ráda viděla i zpracované Vánoce u pana a paní Holmesových i s malou Rosie. Příběh zatím nemám žádný, ale hrozně ráda bych si něco takového přečetla!

10\. ~~12 dní vánočních a 12 předvánočních pohrom, které Sherlock v rámci snahy o zachování tradic s malou Rosie v Baker Street spáchá.~~

11\. ~~John a Sherlock jsou spolu už od střední, akorát nyní mají vztah na dálku protože John slouží v Afgánistánu - letos mu ale končí úvazek a na svátky bude doma. Sherlock se těší jako blázen, ale pár dnů před Johnovým plánovaným návratem, najde v poště kondolenční dopis od armády, John je "nezvěstný, pravděpodobně mrtvý" - budou tohle smutné vánoce nebo se potvrdí, že je to přece jen čas zázraků?~~

12\. ~~Skoro vždycky je to John, kdo se stará o Sherlocka. Co kdyby měl tyhle vánoce John škaredou chřipku nebo nějakou jinou chorobu, co by ho doslova vyřadila z provozu a Sherlock se stará o něj. A protože jeho doktor miluje Vánoce, snaží se mu je udělat co nejlepší. Jenže to byl vždycky John, co zdobil, chystal, zařizoval …~~

13\. ~~Silvestrovská party na Baker Street, na které se objeví Irene Adlerová a John začne žárlit.~~

14\. ~~AU, kde se na vánočních trzích zastaví John u stánku s výrobky z medu. Samozřejmě majitel bude Sherlock.~~

15\. ~~Příběh zahrnující koulovačku a sněhuláky.~~


End file.
